


The Rumor Mill

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [92]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: There’s a lot of rumors about Rey going around base.But this one she can confirm is true.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Rumor Mill

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/15/20 prompt: This is my boyfriend [Poe], and this is [Poe’s] boyfriend [NAME]. [Poe] is gay but he’s straight for me and he’s gay for [NAME] and [NAME] really gay for [Poe]. And I [love/]hate [NAME].

After the war ends, Rey becomes . . . popular.

It’s an unusual feeling for the once lonely girl from Jakku.

But suddenly she finds that people know her name. And that’s not all. They also want to know more about her. Honestly, it’s all a bit overwhelming.

But it does have its moments.

The rumor mill becomes legendary, particularly as the Resistance grows to deal with the lingering remnants of the First Order. There’s nothing too scandalous spread around, but it does provide an endless source of amusement.

“Did you hear that Rey has her own droid army? They follow her around like ducklings!”

“Did you hear that Rey got the entire Hutt cartel to surrender to her just by raising her eyebrow?”

“Hey! Did you hear that Rey—”

The rumors are endless.

But luckily none of them get close to the truth. She likes her privacy, after all.

“Hey, did you hear the one where Rey’s in love with the handsome, dashing general of the Resistance?”

“Finn?” Rey teases, laughing when Poe’s fingers suddenly skitter against her side. “I give, I give!”

When Poe’s fingers settle down again, she smiles up at him where she’s curled against his side, and smiles sweetly. “Where did you hear that one though?”

Poe hums, deep in his throat, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips, before saying “A certain beautiful, amazing Jedi told me. You think it’s true?”

Rey grins, pulling him back down to her. “I think she was right.”


End file.
